


The Last Laugh

by SinMama



Category: Invader Zim, Outlast (Video Games), Undertale, Villainous
Genre: AI, Aliens, Alternate Realities, Amber - Freeform, Artificial Intelligence, Blood, Bloody Unicorns, Bugs, Castles, Comedy, Confusion, Cyborgs, Darkness, Demons, Dungeons, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Goblins, Gore, Jokes, Knot, Lemon, Lies, Lime, Love, Magic, Monsters, More tags later, Nests, Note this Styx is from Shards of Darkness, Oneshot, Orcs, Party, Passion, Pranks, Revenge, Robots, Romance, Sex Magic, Skeletons, Spaceships, Tentacle, Threesome, Time Travel, To whoever reported a in progress Oneshots book thanks for giving me a heart attack., Turrets - Freeform, beasts - Freeform, black hole, pilot, plottwists, slowburn, space travel, spore, trickery, vengence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMama/pseuds/SinMama
Summary: This is a Oneshots, lemons, fluff and lime book.I’ll be writing all my favored fictional characters that I so dearly love and also my own oc’s.In this I’ll be writing my own ideas, they’ll either be long or short or random, if you like you can take a request say you want something as a side for you story a little part your readers get to read of the Reader in your book getting revenge on their lover, just write down the idea and send me a link to the book and I’ll write it down for you.This book is all about the Reader getting the Last laugh and the ultimate revenge.Note if any of you decide to write a fanfiction based off any events of these do ask me first please.





	1. •BlackHat- Last laugh of fears•

I was aimlessly wandering around the mansion, taking in the hallway I was currently walking through, all the pictures and paintings of BlackHat in different poses and scenes of destruction.

I sighed and continued on till I passed BlackHat’s office, I paused- the door was ajar and curiosity drove me to wander inside, “Hello?” 

I looked left and right and saw no one and shrugged- skitter skitter- I paused, my ears trained on the sound.

Skitter skitter.

It was a quite fast rapid tapping, I looked down and low and behold, a big fat black cockroach with red shiny legs, it had wings to signifying that it was a male. 

I cooed, “Aww hey there little guy.~” I walked inside and leaned down onto my knees quickly cupping my hand over him as he tried to run, “Nah ah ah come here, your going straight into the tank with the rest of the fam-“ 

“What are you doing in my office!” Gruff voice, room smelling of charcoal, the office I’m standing in- BlackHat.

I closed my hand gently picking up the roach, “Sorry sir. Just curious.” 

I stood up glancing at him, noticing he was checking out my ass with a smirk before returning to a angry gloomy expression of annoyance. Of course.

I turned around facing him holding the roach in my hand, “I’ll get out of your office right away.” I quickly walked to the door about to go past when suddenly his cane is against my chest stopping me.

“Ah ah ah, what do you have there.” He lightly bopped my closed hand with his cane, he had this huge smug look.

I looked down at my hand and hesitantly opened it, “It’s a cockroach I fo-“ 

Suddenly BlackHat was up against his bookshelf staring at the cockroach in my hand wide eyed, “The hell?” I said out loud staring at him oddly.

“Kill it!” His voice was in different octaves as he spoke, he was trembling as he stayed backed up against the bookshelf. 

Suddenly a bulb flashed in my mind and I laughed hysterically, “Yo-Your scared of cockroaches! Oh Thor out of all things- your scared of this little bug?” I held my stomach laughing.

Then there was a light faint buzzing, the cockroach went soaring through the air at a slow buzzing lazy pace straight towards BlackHat, immediately he went hysterical jumping like a frightened cat and leaping over his desk running to the corner of his room, the cockroach followed him buzzing in the air slowly chasing him. 

The chase ensued, BlackHat attempted to climb his shelves only getting successful as far as four shelves before it started to tip and fall- he leaped over the slow going cockroach through the air landing on the ground he stood up and stared at the buzzing cockroach with a wide-eyed horrified expression, the shelf collapsed onto the ground with a thundering boom causing the slowly approaching bug to go flying and being flung straight at him- he let out a shrill shriek like a stereotypical of a lady getting frightened by a mouse. 

He dived out of the way falling onto the floor with a heavy thud, the cockroach landed on the bookshelf turning around and facing him, oh gosh his eye was glossy staring at the bug so frightened. 

The cockroach opened its wings slowly like it knew the mental pain and physical torment it was causing for him, BlackHat trembled on the ground like a frightened school boy- it buzzed its wings and took to the air coming straight at him, he closed his eyes accepting his fate.

“Okay I’m bored now.” I snatched the cockroach out of the air holding it in my closed hand, I could feel it’s skittering legs, it was surely a keeper and had some sort of personal grudge against BlackHat.

I felt something cold wrap around my legs, I looked down to see a weeping BlackHat praising me for saving him from the terrifying ‘beast’. 

Looks like I really do have a purpose here- keeping this cry baby safe.

Well my cry baby.


	2. •Teen Dib & Zim- Last Laugh of three•

“Oh gosh- oh gosh Zim!~” my voice pitched as Zim’s tongue drew in deeper, flicking and twitching- I moaned loudly. 

“Oh come on he can’t be that good.” Dib crosses his arms and rubbed the stubble on his chin, his glasses fogged up.

I lolled out my tongue, body becoming lax as Zim’s claws dug into my thighs, his antennas tickling my abdomen lightly brushing against my skin, “I-It’s too good.~” 

Zim pulled back suddenly, his red bug eyes glinting dangerously- antennas raised high and alert.

“Dib worm-“ Dib grumbled at the nickname, “-you are merely worthless and less superior than I Zim! It is so sad that you cannot bring this, pleasure to your own female!” Zim spoke highly of himself bringing a hand to his three nippled green chest smirking with his zip-shaped sharp shark like teeth. 

Zim is a haughty naive alien who can please his girl. Dib is a jealous hormonal teenager who can’t please his girl.

“First off don’t call me that- secondly I can please my girlfriend.” Dib grumbled glaring at Zim his rival.

I laid back writhing in self pleasure, I brought a hand to my clit rubbing in circles but stopped as Zim’s frigid hand wrapped around mine and threw it off, “Bad human!” 

“Come on Zim let her do what she wants it’s her own body!” Thanks for the unnecessary defense Dib.

“Shut up monkey! She cannot please herself!” Zim stood up glaring and baring his teeth.

“No I won’t shut up Zim! She can do what she wants- maybe you just can please her enough so-“ I watched the show in front of me, picking up the remote from under my pillow and turning it up.

“Zim will not stand here and be rudely insulted! Dib-worm you know nothing as I have studied-“ they continued to focus on insulting each other and I turned the dial up three notches and ended up on 

“She’s a human just like me I’m pretty sure I know more than-“ I moaned under my breath, turning the dial up to as far as it could go, I brought my hand to my mouth biting my forefinger. 

“And Zim is better! I Zim personally studied her in the closet!” Dib cringed and I reached down pressing my fingers inside biting my hand as I grasped the string and rugged the hidden vibrator out to thrust it into me.

“What the hell Zim! Don’t tell me tha- wait when did that happen!” Zim was smirking triumphantly, I bit my hand as I thrusted the aggressively vibrating dildo inside of me, my nerves on fire.

“Zim had taken (Y/n)’s so called human virginity in the school closet!” Dib’s mouth was agape with shock, whoops I forgot to tell him that he wasn’t the one that popped the cherry.

I chocked up and moaned loudly, the dildo slipped from my hands and onto the sheets, Dib looked at me and Zim stared. 

“That was amazing. Thanks boys for the show, it was a real good one.~” I chuckled.

“Wait did you have that inside you this whole time!” Dib’s voice pitched in higher octaves and Zim was in a state of shock.

“Zim.. pleasured the human right?” He question suspiciously and I smiled.

“Maybe.” 

I stroked the fire and the two bickered even more, gosh this was so much fun.


	3. •Evil Ink- Last Laugh of weight•

We were both in a heated make out session as daily routine goes, his sharp phalanges groped my ass tugging me forward so he could grind his groin against me, the water in the bath tub all heated and sloshing spilling everywhere onto the tiles.

Being on top was amazing, gripping his fat rainbow belly, “Oh gosh yes yes!~” I squealed in pleasure, he gripped the thick of my thighs lifting my entire body up so easily I gasped as he pinned me beneath his big body.

Evil Ink grunted thrusting his large fat build against my smaller build, “Ooooh Ink Daddy.~” I purred.

“Come on suga, baby girl, take daddy’s cocks and put them in.~” he snarled baring his sharp thick teeth

I moved my hand under his stomach trying to grasp at least one of his cocks but, I had troubles I grumbled trying to push his blubber and reach his dicks, “Come on suga it can’t be that hard to find my dicks.” 

Evil Ink sat back upright on my hips the water sloshing around, he dug his phalanges into his fat and pulled it up, I helped pulling the fat belly of his up, low and behold his three dicks perked up from being squished under his fat.

It didn’t seem to bother him as much as it bothered me, he leaned forward almost slipping and possibly crushing me under his weight and I felt the prod of his dick and then the burn as he shoved it all in at once the knot shaft and all, which he dropped his belly pinning me beneath dominantly.

Oh that turned me on being dominated but I was being crushed more like it, but he began thrusting his dick into me anyways, staining the waters with his black ink semen from his other two dicks.

He began to thrust, grunting as he pounded into me, the water sloshed about and his fat wobbled like jello with each hard heavy slow thrust until.

There was a loud squeak, a familiar squeak, a squeak of skin against ceramic.

“Fuck!”

Evil Ink stopped and I was dazed, “Fuck fuck fuck- shitty fuckin hotel tubs!” He gripped the edge of the tub and struggled pushing.

I stared at him confused, having a brain fart due to the pleasure.

Evil Ink was stuck, “Oh fuck me.” 

He glared at me, “Gladly would but-“ 

I started to giggle before full blown laughing, he gave me a menacing look, “Why tha fuck are ya laughin suga, your just as stuck as me!” 

I wiggled myself out from under him, getting my forearms onto the edges of the bathtub and wiggled, slowly but surely I propped myself up- biting my lip as his knot gave a harsh tug but with enough pull it popped out and there was a rush between my legs.

I chuckled as he stared at me in disbelief as a got up and out of the bath stained from breasts down in his black inky semen and he was stuck in the bath tub, “Sorry Daddy but you seem a bit too stuck to assert dominance.~” I waved my hand at him teasing.

He let out a vicious snarl and tried to jump up and out but alas.. he was stuck tight. 

“Wait until I fuckin get outta here ya fuckin bitch I will fuckin screw you until yer bones fuckin crack and shatter I will fucking personal-“ I strode towards the door leaving.

“Ta ta.~” I waved my hand at him coyly and closed the door.

All that could be heard behind the door was loud curses and water being spilled onto the tiles, this wasn’t the first time he got stuck and it probably won’t be the last- but I should probably get dressed quickly, no doubt the residence next door called the police for domestic violence.

Aaah. I love my Evil Inky.


	4. •Eddie Gluskin- Last laugh of vows•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coincidentally I was looking through my notes on what to update next and The Last Laugh was right at the bottom, it was ‘last’ and got the ‘laugh’.

I sat there in the perfectly stitched and made wedding dress- all but helluva itchy from the material with an irritated expression, of course I’m actually a female in disguise of course I run into the maniac. 

I glance at Waylon who was tied to a seat, he gave me a nervous smile and a thumbs up, he to was dressed but in a rugged suit- I saved his ass by explaining to Eddie we needed a witness and that he was my emotional support man.

 

I held my breath looking up at the double door that opened with- I’ll go to Hell for this but I admit he was pretty handsome looking at the moment in a black suit. Maybe if we knew each other and ‘weren’t’ in an insane asylum of murderous psychos I could see in another time a life together. 

 

When he looked up at me with a bright charming smile my cheeks burned and I stiffened, he looked at me in awe even though he was the one that dressed me in this ragged white dress and made it. 

He proceeded to walk down the isle with his chest puffed out and a yearning look, his hands clutched together tightly white knuckles- nervous? Fuckin hell. I held the urge to roll my eyes.

 

I still still facing Eddie Gluskin as he stood in front of me with a look of absolute glee, “I-I’m sorry I took so long Darling, I’m just so giddy.” He fumbled with a card in his hands.

I wanted to stay quiet but the look Waylon gave me said otherwise, “Yeah, I’m pretty hyped for this. Getting wedded- to you- yay...” I muttered the yay under my breath quite sarcastically.

 

Eddie Gluskin smiled wide his skin flushing a pinkish tone- fucks sake why did the psychopath look so cute? 

 

He held his hand out and took the cue he wanted to hold my hand- which I allowed- trying to not break the illusion, his smile was coy as his eyes wandered to the cue card he held clearing his throat.

 

Something just hit me like a metaphorical brick, “W-Wait!” 

 

Waylon gave me a wide eyed expression and a ‘we are fucked’ expression as Eddie’s expression went into temporary pure fury and rage, “We can’t have the wedding here-“ his grip tightened on my hand, “-There’s no pastor to make it official! No papers no documents!” 

Eddie’s grip suddenly loosened he looked aghast, “Darling!” The cue card flitted to the ground as he put his hand on his forehead, “Your absolutely right- this would’ve been all for nothing- oh darling I’m so sorry- darling.” His arms wound and snaked around my waist drawing me into a tight hug.

I tensed lips taut with a poker faced expression as I looked at Waylon who was frozen in the seat he was tied to, eyes wide with surprise.

 

“Let’s get out of this place.. together.” 

 

“Don’t forget Waylon.” 

 

“... fine darling.”

 

Score one for the body guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t played Outlast in a long time like a year kinda long, neither have I played WhistleBlower yet but watching videos and exploring fanfiction helped me out.
> 
>  
> 
> Whenever I write for Eddie Gluskin again I will be sure to make it longer.


End file.
